Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control apparatus for controlling a drive assistance electric motor of a bicycle.
Background Information
Bicycles with electric motor assist which aids in travel through the use of a drive assistance electric motor in addition to manual drive force are becoming more widely used (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-10581). This bicycle with electric motor assist has a bicycle control apparatus, and this bicycle control apparatus determines drive assistance force for aiding in travel in accordance with the torque acting on the crank shaft, the tension on the chain, or other the manual drive force.